Luna enamorada
by zaimadden
Summary: Como lo dice Luna se encuentra enamorada de un Weaslye , Percy pero este le correspondera? ademas tiene r&hr y h


_Querido padre:_

_Se que ya llevo cerca de una semana con esta querida familia, pero aun no siento que puedo regresar contigo y menos para irnos de viaje en búsqueda de los snorkal._

_Además ya no hay peligros, el que no debe ser nombrado ya murió hace cerca de 2 años , con mi querido Neville quien resulto clave en todo esto._

_No creo que haya de que preocuparse, además solo falta poco para la fiesta y realmente deseo quedarme ,van a ser los 3 años del pequeño Slavco , no se si lo recuerdes pero es el hijo del hermano de Ron , Bill , el de la cara con cicatrices , dudo que lo recuerdes , pero aun así me encantaría que conocieras a todos ya que yo ya casi conozco a toda la familia , pero hay uno de ellos que me intriga por decirlo así , no es como los demás Weaslye _

_Aun recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos._

**.-flash back-**

Una chica merodeaba por los pasillos de la madriguera, que por cierto ya estaba ampliada , gracias a una generosa contribución de Harry , pero de un momento a otro choco con un chico alto , delgado , y con unas cuantas pecas , aunque un tanto paliducho.

Los dos se sonrojaron sin saber por que.

-perdón , pero ¿quien eres tu?.- pregunto la chica , quien sin ningún descaro le miraba de pies a cabeza

-nadie te ha hablado de mi.-contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza el joven

-nadie, pero debes ser algo de Ron ¿no, ese cabello y esas pecas son típicas de un Weaslye

-este... si , soy su hermano , Percy Weaslye.- dijo el sonrojándose , el estaba extrañado hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo ponía nervioso pero que decía ella era solo una niña y el ya todo un hombre o ¿no?

-pero como es que llevo tres días aquí y no te he visto

-simple, no salgo mucho de mi habitación, tu sabes el trabajo

-yo escribo para el quisquilloso.- dijo ella con orgullo mientras pasaba revisión a las cosas que Percy traía en las manos

-ah , esa revista... he escuchado buenos comentarios ,-aunque la realidad era que jamás la había escuchado- pero no me has dicho quien eres tu

-Luna Lovegevood , amiga de tu hermana …¿pero tú no tienes el sentido del humor de tus demás hermanos?

-eh... creo que no, yo vivo en un mundo aparte de ellos

-que bien , por que a veces Ron es un poco cruel , se que a pesar de que ya paso mucho tiempo de que Harry me invito al baile de navidad , aun se burla de el por eso

-pero que tiene de malo que te invitara si la verdad no eres fea y es interesante hablar contigo , hasta podría decir que eres muy linda y sincera

-es que muchos creen que estoy un poco loca por decirlo así , creo que existen muchas criaturas como los snorkals etc.

-que creas en cosas que los demás no, no te convierte en loca , aunque a veces puedes estar equivocada , veme a mi , creí que mis padres estaban errados y yo solo creía en cosas muy superficiales pero me costo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que hay cosas en las que yo creía que no existen , pero había cosas que si , no se es algo raro ¿no?

-si pero lo pensare

-mientras cuidado con lo nargles de los muerdagos debajo de las puertas

-sabes de los nargles?-pregunto ella sorprendida (n/a: Nargles vienen en el quinto libro los menciona Luna a Potter)

-si , pero esa es otra historia , luego hablaremos de ello , no olvides que eres muy linda , y cuando quieras yo te defiendo de mi hermanito

Luna se sonrojo ¡por un chico! hacia tiempo que no le pasaba pero había algo en ese chico que le agradaba, mientras pensaba en esto Percy se acerco y le dio un en la mejilla en despedida , alegando que tenia trabajo , pero que estaba encantado de que ella estuviera en su casa y demasiado raro en el le dijo que si deseaba podía pasearse por su estudio.

Fin del flashbcack--

_Y pues sinceramente se ha vuelto uno de mis mejores amigos , pero espero que no pase lo mismo que con Neville ¿lo recuerdas, fue fatal , me enamore de el , no se que esa tendencia de querer algo más con mis mejores amigos , y Percy seria peor , el es mayor , además demasiado guapo , como para fijarse en mi , muy listo para darse cuenta de que hay un millar de mujeres en el mundo , y yo entre todas ellas soy la menos indicada para el._

_Bueno no se que más contarte , pero creo que hasta hay dejo este escrito, y mejor me voy a dormir._

Y así lo hizo durmió toda la noche , pero sin dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de ese Weaslye , pero que podía hacer ella la "lunática" para conquistar a ese hombre tan perfeccionista.

Por la mañana la familia en pleno estaba sentada en la mesa, en una esquina estaba Bill con su hijo sentado a su lado demostrándole unos dibujos de su familia , Ron se mostraba curioso al igual que Hermione quien le fascinaban los niños pequeños y desde que el retoño había llegado al hogar , Ron y Hermione habían sido los niñeros personales del nene.

El pequeño le dio uno de sus dibujos a Ron.

-este te lo legalo

-soy yo?.- pregunto al ver que el muñeco de palos era pelirrojo con pecas

-si abazando a Mione, po que yo se que los dos se quelen mucho

Al escuchar eso los aludidos se sonrojaron de manera descomunal , provocando las risas de todos , pero fue Harry quien finalmente rompió ese silencio.

-si un nene que apenas va cumplir 3 años se da cuenta de lo que sienten ustedes dos , aun no entiendo como es que ustedes no lo admiten

Ginny le susurraba algo en el oído a Harry lo que hizo que el saliera a la cocina a ayudar a la señora Weaslye y a Fleur

-Ginebra le podrías decir a tu novio que no es asunto suyo lo que yo sienta

Hermione estaba perpleja que quería decir Ron con todo eso , pero no pregunto.

Al poco rato llego Harry , con los platos , y la señora Weaslye con la comida.

Lo que hizo que todos preferían comer a seguir discutiendo hasta que acabo la comida y los chicos se sentaron a jugar ajedrez todos excepto Percy que se disculpo y dijo que iba al ministerio a arreglar unas cosas a pesar de estar en vacaciones.

Las chicas se sentaron a poner un poco de música y cotillear.

-y que te pareció el comentario de Harry ¿cierto?

-tu sabes lo que pienso del tema Ginny.- dijo sonrojada la castaña

-y tu Luna

Pero la chica parecía no escuchar estaba en su mundo , las otras dos se le quedaron mirando raro , hasta que Luna se volteo hacia ellas y sin mas pregunto.

-¿como hicieron ustedes para conquistar a sus chicos?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a las dos.

-Hermione tiene tirando baba a Ron y Ginny no sabe como hacer que Harry se despegue de ella , ¿que hicieron para lograr eso?

-¿por que la pregunta?.-Dijo Hermione sonrosada por el comentario anterior

-curiosidad

-no creo que sea eso , mas bien creo que es un chico , acaso es como dice Ron , ¿te gusta alguno de los gemelos?.- pregunto Ginny ilusionada , deseaba que una de sus amigas se fijara en ellos , para ver si así se asentaban un rato y de paso tener una cuñada mas en la familia

-nada de eso ellos están muy locos yo necesito a alguien cuerdo

Hermione rió por lo bajo le parecía un tanto tonto que dijese eso de ellos cuando la que el mayor parte del tiempo actuaba extraño era ella, pero se detuvo al pensar en ella y Ron , ella era una chica estudiosa , y le gustaba un chico flojo , entonces por que Luna estando loca no podía buscarse un cuerdo.

-siendo así no tengo idea de quien sea, pero la verdad yo no soy experta en esas cosas, me costo conquistar a Harry ¡6 años, puedes creerlo, así que mi método de conquista no creo que sea muy efectivo.- contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-y tu Hermione, no has dicho nada

-yo, por favor si siquiera en tantos años le he podido dar a Ron mas de un piquito y eso por que el estaba dormido

-por que no quieres bien sabes que se muere por ti.- alego Ginny

-entonces como lo conquistaste, Hermione.- volvió a preguntar Luna , por que al ser Ron un Weaslye le interesaba saber como era que le había tenido

-simple , los polos opuesto se atraen o no cuñadita!.- contesto Ginny gritando esto, tratando de que Ron la escuchase, y parecía que así era, por que ya venia a reñirla

Luna se quedo pensando en eso, quizás si pudiese ser, Percy no era muy similar a ella , tal vez si pudiese atraerle, se paro de repente y subió a su habitación , tenia todo un plan, le dejaría notas a Percy , para insinuársele.

Al mismo momento llego Ron y tomo del brazo a Hermione, y le susurro al oído, .-podemos caminar en el jardín , no deseo que haya gente metiche por hay

-YO SOLO TE QUIERO AYUDAR WON-WON! .- decía Ginny en tono de burla haciendo que Ron se molestara

Hermione estaba sumamente nerviosa le parecía raro salir con Ron , pero se metieron al cobertizo , tal cual lo había echo Harry con el fallecido Dumbledore.

-perdón por traerte aquí , pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar para decirte algo importante

-¿Qué es?

-este… primero dime ¿Quién de mis hermanos te gusta?

-por que piensas que me gusta uno de tus hermanos

-Ginny te dijo cuñada , debe ser por que te gusta algún Weaslye

-pues si me gusta uno

-es Percy ¿verdad, con eso de que regreso a la casa dándose cuenta de su error , y que quiere pasar tiempo con todos , es por eso que no te cae Luna , por que pasa mucho tiempo con el , como el ya tiene dinero y es inteligente , te fijas en el , o es uno de los gemelos , y por eso lo de los polos opuestos !

-para Ron, ninguno de ellos me gusta

-¿entonces?

Hermione se coloro toda , confundiéndose con el cabello del chico de a lado y casi sin pensarlo se paro de puntitas , y le dio un pequeño beso a Ron en los labios dejándolo perplejo , pero cuando pudo reaccionar , Hermione ya se había lanzado a correr casa adentro.


End file.
